theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
David Chow
David John Chow (born Angelo Serafini) was a fictional character on The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Vincent Irizarry. Biography David Chow was a savvy political operative who arrived in Genoa City seeking to avenge the murder of his former fiancée, Carmen Mesta. He quickly zeroed in on Drucilla Winters and Devon Hamilton as the chief suspects in Carmen's murder. He had a tape of an angry confrontation between Dru and his former fiancee, which he released to the press. That put Dru's name at the top of the suspect list. David waged an ugly campaign to drive Dru crazy by hiring a Carmen look-a-like (her cousin, Ines Vargas) to appear around town for only Dru to see, which worked until Neil Winters saw her as well. Senate Meanwhile, Victor Newman made David a lucrative offer to work on the Jack Abbott campaign. After David released a video of Jack's opposition Nikki Newman stripping in order to make her look bad to the public, Jack and Victor fired him. Nikki saw this as an opportunity to get him to work for her, and she then had two campaign managers in the forms of David and Karen Taylor. Working with Nikki, David got to know her better and continued to support her, especially after her son, Nicholas Newman, got hurt by David. The pair then shared a kiss, which Victor saw. This added to Victor and Nikki’s marital problems, even after they found out that Nick didn't die. Victor, Victoria Newman, and Nick later caught Nikki and David leaving the Genoa City Athletic Club after it caught on fire. Later still, when Victoria was comatose, Nikki insisted that she and David end their relationship, but the pair could not keep away from each other. However, David told Walter Palin he was planning a hit and tried to poison Nikki. Dark Past He owed Walter money. He was a loan shark who seemed to be the only one that knew about David's "Clark" identity. After getting into a fist-fight with Walter at a restaurant, he had to tell a shocked Nikki the truth, altering their relationship to a fatal point. Nikki eventually decided to forgive him. His debt was paid off by Nikki. He presumably wanted to win back Nikki's trust and gain notoriety as an upstanding executive at Jabot Cosmetics. May 2008, private investigator Paul Williams discovered that David had been married three times prior to his union with Nikki. As part of his investigation Paul flew to Bermuda to meet with David's third ex-wife, Bitsy Hartford, who shared her suspicions about David: his previous wives—all wealthy women—had met with untimely, suspicious ends. Once back in Genoa City, Paul met with Mina King, the daughter of David's former spouse. Mina, convinced that David murdered her mother, told Paul that her stepfather convinced Angela Perkins to cut her out of the will entirely, leaving David as sole beneficiary. Paul later confronted David with this information, but David denied the allegation, stating that Mina was cut from the will due to her addiction to cocaine. Eventually, David had no choice but to tell Nikki about Paul's investigation and the reasons why anyone would think he had killed his ex-wives. David explained how he had met Terri Chow, his first wife, in college. Together, David and Terri traveled the world on humanitarian missions. Eventually, Terri died due to an overdose of sleeping pills. Fortunately for David, he was never charged for her murder, although the accusation that he had anything to do with it left him scarred. According to David, his second wife was a hedonist who loved fast cars and flying. At the time of their marriage David's gambling addiction was out of control and the couple would fight often. One night, following a heated argument, Angela stormed out and, unfortunately, wrapped her car around a telephone pole soon thereafter. David also told Nikki about Angela's daughter, Mina, and how she accused David of her mother's death while at the funeral. Next, David revealed how he met his third wife, Elizabeth, at a congressional fundraiser, and how she eventually offered him a job at Granville Global. Nikki asked what went wrong with that marriage, and David answered that she suffered from extreme paranoia—-physically attacking him when he got home from work because he was "having an affair", accusing him of spying, etc. Once David and Elizabeth separated, David started his affair with Carmen. Elizabeth accused David of killing his ex-wives, forcing him to finally seek a divorce. Nikki seemed to accept David's explanation, but was called away suddenly when she received a phone call about an important legal action concerning Jabot. Later, she accused Paul of overstepping and demanded that he cease his investigation. As of June 2008 David's debts were starting to build up once more, forcing him to seek a loan from Walter after losing $40,000 in a horse race. His gambling habits continued to escalate until finally he demanded a divorce from Nikki because he feared that he would gamble away her money just as he had with his ex-wives'. Soon thereafter, while on a business trip, he met with Walter in Las Vegas at a casino. While there it was revealed that David, acting on Walter's behalf, played a part in the death of Ji Min Kim. It was also revealed a few weeks later that Mina King died under suspicious circumstances. In mid-July 2008 Paul discovered that David Chow's real name was Angelo Serafini and that he was a hit man for the mob. Death Nikki, after having learned about another lie of David's, told him it was over, but they both agreed to announce their separation after the Charity Ball gala that was being held in town. David ordered a vial of morphine and poured it in Nikki's drink, intending to kill her, but he never saw his plan develop because she was rescued by Paul and JT Hellstrom. Later that night, David was killed in a car accident orchestrated by Walter. Nikki had him cremated and poured his remains into horse poop. Relationships Marriages *Terri Chow (dissolved) *Angela Perkins (dissolved) *Bitsy Hartford (divorced) *Nikki Newman (dissolved) Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Men of Genoa City Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:No Longer on the Show Category:2000s